


How Deep the Magic Lies

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Drug-Induced Sex, Kuron x Pike, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Omega Pike awakes to guards of Lord Kuron - an alpha warrior for the Galra who shows no mercy on the battlefield...or in the bedroom and is dragged off to his tent. Kuron uses dark magic to induce Pike's heat as is the Galra custom with war prizes, but this omega might be more than he can handle.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	How Deep the Magic Lies

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t want to hurt me  
> But see how deep the bullet lies  
> Unaware I’m tearing you asunder  
> Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts  
> Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
> Tell me, we both matter, don’t we?

Pike jolted awake. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, twisting in his worn brown vest and yanking him to his feet. Nervous horses whinnied in the stalls around him as Pike tried to make sense of what was happening. 

He had taken refuge for the night in the village stables after an inn refused him. Finding the conveniently unlocked gate for a free night’s lodging with the horses seemed like a good idea, but as the rough hands multiplied and grabbed him from all directions, Pike regretted his choices. 

The hands belonged to a pair of alphas who, judging from the pungent scent swirling around Pike’s sensitive nose, were Galra soldiers. They dragged him out into the night, the sound of screams floating on the smoke from nearby cottages crumbled to the ground.

“Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!” 

Pike struggled to free himself, kicking and tugging to no avail. The soldier holding him wrenched Pike’s arm behind his back, pushing him forward.

The alphas wore traditional armor of the Galra, with black leather painstakingly decorated with the eerie magenta glow of their witch’s wicked magick, their faces obscured by fierce helmets. 

Clouds of smoke unfurled across the night sky like raven’s wings, making Pike cough, and his eyes began to water. The sound of agony closed in around him, and he wondered if he was still dreaming. 

Pike was very much awake, and this was very much a nightmare.

He tried and failed to withhold a scream when he spotted a pool of blood soaking into the ground and a severed arm next to it. 

Pike felt his stomach twist as he passed charred bodies, his eyes refusing to tear from the horrific gore splayed out before him. The all-too-familiar noxious fog of omega fear and alpha bloodlust clung to the air, just as it did after every Galra raid. 

At the edge of town, a smattering of tents lined the horizon. In the center was a large canvas structure, a lantern illuminating the fanciful lodging with an amber glow. Two more Galra waited outside and pulled back the fabric to allow them entrance.

“Lord Kuron?” Pike heard the voice of one of the alpha’s through the shock freezing his blood. “We brought you a present.”

“Oh?” A deep, silken voice purred from the shadows. “I am in the mood for some...entertainment.”

“You will not be disappointed, my lord,” the other alpha said, shaking Pike where he stood. “A halfling omega we found sleeping in the stables.”

They threw Pike to the ground, and he looked up to see a pair of shining, black boots. His gaze traveled up legs planted like tree trunks and broad shoulders. He got to his knees as he finally reached a pair of piercing magenta eyes.

Lord Kuron’s face was perfectly symmetrical — strong cheekbones and a sharp jawline carved into the darkness with flickering candlelight. An angry scar crossed the bridge of his nose, creating a shocking appearance that was only intensified by a streak of white running through his fringe. 

“What is your name?”

Pike wasn’t listening. His eyes landed on the massive...erm...knighthood, which left an impressive curve beneath the alpha’s breeches.

Pike’s stomach flipped, his ears ringing, cheeks flushing. His mind flashed to lewd scenes of the alpha fucking him into the next century. The fur on his tail frizzed as a jitter cracked from its tip all the way up Pike’s spine.

“I asked for your name.” Kuron stepped closer, forcing Pike back.

Pike swallowed hard. This alpha’s scent was more potent than the others. It was dark and sickly sweet. Not precisely what Pike was used to and utterly intoxicating.

“P-Pike, sir.”

“You are unmated?”

Pike didn’t answer right away, and Kuron grabbed his jaw, forcing his face up. There were no marks at Pike’s throat, and no alpha scent laced in with his own. It was taboo for an unmated omega to be traveling alone.

Kuron leaned in, invading Pike’s space to sniff haughtily to confirm what he suspected.

“An unmated omega sleeping in the stables.” 

Kuron released Pike and walked over to a table. 

“You may leave us,” he said dismissively to the guards, who bowed their heads and scurried to obey.

Kuron turned to Pike, who was toeing at the ornate rug covering the ground.

“Stop that,” Kuron commanded, and Pike jerked back, inadvertently knocking a stool over.

“Sorry, Lord Kuron.”

Kuron did not look pleased. 

“You may continue to address me as sir or choose to use master,” Kuron snarled. “But do not use my name. It is not fit for peasants like you.”

Pike’s cheeks flamed with humiliation.

“Drink this,” he said, turning back to Pike and handing him a full cup.

Pike sniffed the liquid inside, wrinkling his nose. He got a sharp whiff of magic. Whatever it was, his gut was telling him not to drink it.

“Don’t you have anything else?” he asked. “Maybe you have something a little more my speed. Some catnip?”

Pike chuckled at his own joke, but the sound died in his throat when he saw Kuron’s hard expression.

“I expect you to follow a command when you hear one,” he said. 

His tone struck a chord within Pike — the order of an alpha putting an omega in their place. An ancient, biological trigger so deeply ingrained that it could not be ignored.

Pike raised the goblet to his lips, the spiced wine sweet on his tongue as he drank it down. It burned his throat, and he could feel his glands pulsing, his heart racing. Pike blinked back tears, coughing for breath.

Kuron took the goblet from him and set it aside, his face set in a frown.

“What is the matter? Breath, damn it.”

Pike whined as his glands ached, the command of the alpha making him pant. It was like the intensity of his pheromones hit him in one fell swoop, drenching Pike in immediate lust. The wine warmed its way down his sternum, pooling in his belly. His hands twitched, sparks shooting down his fingertips. 

“What the hell was that?” Pike choked out, his thighs quivering.

Pike staggered, his blood thundering in his ears. Without asking for permission or giving thought to the consequences, he trudged over to the lord’s bed and sat down, folding over so that he could rub his face along the soft furs. 

“Take off your clothes,” Kuron barked.

Pike couldn’t comply. He was too busy dragging his claws along his chest, back arching off the bed as he tweaked his nipples. 

“So hot,” he whimpered, writhing against the bedding. 

Kuron growled, grabbing Pike’s hips and hoisting them high in the air. Pike had to plant one foot on the ground to keep himself upright, confusion and desire rattling his brain. Kuron tore at Pike’s pants and undergarments, shredding them to bits.

“What— Hey! What’s going—”

He lifted Pike’s tail out of the way and slid his fingers through the syrupy slick dribbling from Pike’s entrance. He moaned as Kuron slipped one finger inside. 

Ecstasy.

The ringing in Pike’s ears grew deafening; his eyes scrunched shut as his entire body honed in on the sensation of Kuron’s finger moving inside him.

Surely, his guards could hear the sobs falling from Pike, but Kuron reaped too much pleasure from watching the petulant creature squirm.

“No!” Pike wailed, a moment of clarity bolting through the wine-drunk haze that enchanted him. 

But he was already leaning back into Kuron’s touch, his body hungry for more as heat burned away at his blood.

Kuron was not gentle as he scissored Pike open, his fingers stretching and stretching until tears pricked the corners of Pike’s eyes. Delicious pain. A tortured pleasure.

Too much and not enough. 

“Please!”

Faster than Pike knew to be possible, Kuron replaced his fingers with the blunt tip of his cock. He hadn’t even seen the man withdraw it! 

He was monstrous, splitting Pike in half like an ax cleaving a log as he thrust inside.

Pike screamed, and Kuron reached down, stuffing his fingers in Pike’s mouth to silence him. He did not wait for Pike to adjust before dragging his hips back and slamming home in a staccato that drove Pike into the blankets. 

He was drooling around Kuron’s fingers, each stroke of the weight inside him manifesting a fresh wave of riotous pleasure. 

Pike was drowning in it, unable to hold himself afloat. He did the only thing available to him. 

He let himself sink.

The moment Pike yielded, Kuron took notice and fucked into the omega with all could give. He withdrew his fingers from between Pike’s lips, a trail of moisture following in their wake as he traced them along Pike’s cheekbone. 

Kuron slid his hand up further, lacing a fist into Pike’s hair and wrenching his head back. He was growling, his hips hammering into his feline prey with a drive purely their own. 

Pike was squealing into the bedding; his tail wrapped up in Kuron’s other hand. He was practically lifting the omega back onto his hard length, and when Pike bowed his head, Kuron took advantage and sank his teeth into the delicate curve of his neck.

He tasted iron and the saccharine oil from Pike’s gland. The scent made Kuron’s eyes roll back, and he dropped Pike onto his knot, squeezing it inside the vice grip of Pike’s hole. 

Kuron came with his mouth still locked on Pike’s neck, his knot immediately swelling as he filled the omega with his seed. 

It wasn’t until a while later, when his knot finally released, that Kuron noticed the mess of Pike’s own orgasm on the expensive fur. 

He also realized he was still in his full uniform, his sword and scabbard clanking at his side. 

“Shit.”

Kuron pulled out, and Pike immediately collapsed onto the bed, curling up onto his side to avoid the tacky, cold puddle. 

Outside, the sounds of soldiers and screams were gone, replaced by celebratory Galra. It was white noise to Pike, who could focus on nothing but the tightening of his gut once more.

Despite his release, the wine was still thrumming through his system. He was too hot, and he scrambled to peel away his clothing.

Kuron did not speak as he followed suit, stripping off his leather armor and dropping it to the ground. The flickering lanterns around the tent cast golden light along the omega’s back.

He was exquisite. 

It was customary in the Galra tradition for high ranking alphas to mate with omegas from territories they conquered. It assured spreading the Galra genes, even if the offspring would be considered outcast half-breeds.

The practice was good for the Empire, and therefore, unquestionable.

Kuron planned to conquer every inch of this omega, but before he could take what he wanted, Pike was crawling toward him on all fours.

He grabbed hold of Kuron’s wrist and tugged until he was kneeling on the bed. 

“Please,  _ master _ , let me clean you up,” Pike purred, a devilish glint in his glassy blue eyes. 

He lapped at the oil glistening on Kuron’s thigh glands. Kuron bit his bottom lip so hard; he broke the skin. A sweat broke out along his brow, his long hair tugging free from the braids that swept it back from his face. 

Pike’s tongue traveled up, flicking Kuron’s balls and then shifting glide along his knot. Kuron jolted as Pike brought a fist up to circle the base, holding him in place. Pike’s tongue skimmed along the underside of Kuron’s shaft. 

There had never before been an omega to silence the roar in Kuron’s chest. He was a holy lion soldier of the Galra, chosen by the High Priestess Haggar to lead in her crusade and purify the land. He was born of magic and blood and trained his entire life to be one of the elite alphas, sworn only to victory or death. 

But Pike’s mouth demanded more. 

Kuron was a slave to the rhythm of Pike’s lips, watching intently as they parted and pulled Kuron into his mouth. 

Pike moaned around Kuron’s length, intoxicated by the taste of the alpha on his tongue. He stared up Kuron’s naked torso, admiring the swell of his muscles and the peppering of dark hair on his chest that trailed down to his sex. Scars were crisscrossing the alpha’s skin, telling the story of his glories on the battlefield. 

They spoke to Kuron’s strength, and something about that resonated deep in Pike’s core. This alpha was strong. Capable. 

Pike wanted to worship him. 

He swirled his tongue around Kuron’s cock, and he made a show of sucking him off like he was trying to imprint the memory of Kuron’s taste in his mouth.

Kuron dropped his hands to Pike’s hair, gripping hard as his hips began to lurch forward of their own accord. He was helpless against the orgasm that rocked through him, and he came down Pike’s throat, gritting his teeth around his groan as his entire frame curled with the pressure of his release.

Kuron tried to pull out before his knot could swell, but Pike was having none of it, latching onto Kuron’s length and milking him. Kuron watched, fascinated as Pike relaxed his muscles, completely blissed out with an alpha knotting him this peculiar way. 

Pike’s hand fell to his cock, a series of muffled moans echoing around the tent as he worked himself toward his own harried climax.

“You’re a needy little thing,” Kuron praised, his gravelly voice reaching out to wrap around Pike like a physical embrace, sending a fresh current of heat over his skin.

Pike doubled-down his efforts, pumping his fist until another orgasm seized him. He came in a series of convulsions, spurting over his knuckles.

Kuron held Pike’s head through it all, supporting his face, his mouth stretched tight around Kuron’s knot. Pike came down, breathing shallow, desperate pants through his nostrils.

Blessedly, Kuron’s knot deflated moments later, and he pulled Pike into his arms, climbing onto the bed. 

The next few hours passed in a blur. They mated over and over again, taking turns marking each other and exploring their appetites late into the night.

Kuron had used the heat magic before. It was something Haggar gave to all her lion soldiers so they could quickly and efficiently mate. Typically, the potion induced an artificial heat for an hour or two, the alphas could breed, and it wore off. 

_ This _ was not  _ that _ .

Pike was unrelenting. And Kuron found himself struggling to keep up, leaving him enraged. Round after round, the omega only seemed to grow stronger while Kuron was depleted and ragged. 

He had been the one plundered this night, and he couldn’t let an omega —  _ a peasant! _ — be the victor between them.

Kuron climbed on top of Pike, the omega still bleary and soft from their latest mating. There was a difference in the way Kuron touched him. He took Pike by force, forking his thighs with his knee, and pinning his wrists.

Pike’s heat had receded, the pheromones his body produced waning. He was sore as Kuron fucked into him, but the lord was a prisoner to his alpha instincts, his body laying claim to Pike, demanding that the omega surrender.

Pike tried to shrink away from Kuron’s incessant touch, but soon he was intoxicated by it, the remnants of the wine taking over. Pike was unable to refuse even as his body screamed for a reprieve, and Kuron took what he wanted, thrusting inside with ease, his cum still seeping from Pike’s hole.

“You’re too good to cast aside,” Kuron said, looming above Pike’s face. “I will make you mine.”

Pike told himself to fight. He struggled to free his wrists to no avail. Kuron brought their mouths together in a bruising kiss. 

“Show your glands to me,” he commanded.

Pike looked up at him, tears streaking his lashes. He knew what Kuron was asking. When bite marks flanked both sides of his throat, slashing across his glands — and when they were added to the glands at his wrists and thighs as well — Pike would be bound to Kuron. 

A bonded mate. 

Kuron rolled his hips, grinding into Pike and laying siege to his mouth. There was nowhere to run. Pike let his head fall to the side, his body on fire, straining for yet another release.

Kuron’s teeth sank into Pike’s neck, and they were both coming. It amplified every spark, every nerve ending. Kuron was quick to bite the other gland while his knot began to swell, locking them together.

The air was damp and muggy around them, and Kuron lapped at the blood and oil trickling down Pike’s neck as they lay entwined. He moved down Pike’s body, completing the process with sequential bites, each more pleasurable than the last.

When Kuron finished and returned to the pillows, Pike surprised himself by nuzzling into the alpha’s chest. He told himself it was the mate marks. Or maybe the wine was still messing with his system. 

Kuron had taken advantage of him. And yet, it was a feeling of safety and comfort flitting through Pike’s mind as his exhausted body finally slipped into sleep. 

Kuron watched Pike for a long while, wondering if the omega would hate him in the morning. If they would even be compatible again or if this was some odd fluke. Never before had Kuron been so bewitched, so captivated by anyone. 

If he were still able to feel fear, it probably would have kept him awake, but Kuron was a man accustomed to the cruelties of life. He learned to take what he wanted when he could. To grow this attached to anything was a mistake, and Kuron would be wise to keep Pike at a distance.

They would have a strictly physical relationship. One that would produce offspring and bring Kuron great pleasure. Anything more was a risk that could jeopardize everything. The Galra knew nothing of love and affection, although Kuron’s lips dusted over Pike’s fluffy brown locks as he slept.

By the time the sun was finally beginning to light the sky, Kuron still couldn’t bring himself to leave the bed and get word from his commanders about their victory.

He had a mate. 

Prince Lotor would be furious, but Kuron didn’t care. Several of the lion warriors had concubines and mates, and Kuron would be allowed to keep Pike under Galra laws, even if Lotor had made it clear that he’d wanted Kuron to take a Galra mate.

Maybe he still could. 

Pike slept in his arms, and Kuron let himself drift. There were dreams of his life before the Galra that flitted in his mind, but he would find Pike’s scent and sleep peacefully once more.

Kuron could not know how irrevocably he was changing his future that night. That this omega would change his entire outlook on life and bring him a freedom he’d never imagined.

A life beyond anything he’d dreamt of.

A life where instead of a monster born of magic and forced to fight an endless war, Kuron became a paladin.

Kuron did not know it, but Pike was his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter --> @NihilistShiro


End file.
